


Spicy Pisces

by stopmysinfulhand



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Astrology, F/M, Just self indulgent fluff, cherry lollipops, mild flirting, reader is an aquarius, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: Steve wants nothing to do with astrology, but consider Bucky’s interest piqued.





	Spicy Pisces

“It’s because you’re a Cancer,” you said matter-of-factly, gesturing at him with the cherry lollipop you had just pulled from your mouth with a soft ‘pop’. Steve looked confused, to say the least.

“I’m a what?”

“A Cancer. Your zodiac!” When he still looked at you dumbstruck, you sighed, popping the lollipop back in your mouth as you thought of how to explain it. “It’s like. You were born on the 4th of July, right? Which is a crazy coincidence, but whatever.” You received a hesitant nod, so you continued, “Cancer is the star sign you were born under, which makes sense, considering how loyal you are, not to mention how maternal you get.”

Steve pulled a face. “I‘m not maternal.”

A laugh escaped you. “The amount of times you’ve pulled me aside to ask me what’s wrong like a mother concerned for her rebellious teen child is innumerable and beautiful. You’re too kind for your own good, to be honest. That’s definitely the Cancer in you.”

“Sounds like a bunch of malarkey, (Y/N),” Steve said, his arms crossed over his chest, signifying his defensive attitude. What a Cancer move.

“I don’t know,” chimed in a familiar gruff voice. “Seems pretty accurate to me.”

“Buck,” Steve whined as Bucky sat between the two of you, leaning back easily in his chair. He clapped his blond friend on the shoulder and turned to face you, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his face.

“What am I?” he asked, genuinely curious. You thought for a minute, tapping your lollipop against your lips, not missing the way his eyes flicked down for a second to watch.

“When’s your birthday?”

“March 10,” Steve supplied, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Oh! You’re a Pisces,” you told him with a grin.

He looked puzzled. “Like, a fish?”

“Bingo.” You shot him a finger pistol. “Makes sense, since you’re so much like Steve. You’re both water signs, which means you rely on your emotions and care a lot about others. But whereas Cancers are more social, Pisces usually like to be alone. Hits the nail on the head, don’t you think?”

Bucky let out an impressed whistle. “I’ll be, seems like she’s onto something, don’t you think, Steve?” Steve still seemed dubious and said nothing, his face displaying his disapproval.

“Stuff and nonsense,” he decided, standing with a stretch. “No offense, (Y/N), but it just doesn’t seem likely. I mean, c’mon, my birthday having affect on my personality?”

You shrugged. “You don’t have to believe in it for it to be true,” you chided with a sly smile. Steve looked to Bucky for support, but he merely shrugged.

“She’s got a point.”

Steve seemed to have had enough of your antics as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner and left the room. “That’s a pretty Cancer move of you!” you called after him, beaming when you were met with a far-away groan.

“What are some other things about Pisces?” Bucky asked, scooting his chair closer to yours. His interest was both endearing and a boost to your ego, and added to the smile he gave you, you felt like you were blooming under his attention, like a morning glory when it greets the sun.

“Well,” you started, leaning towards him conspiratorially, “Pisces are usually very soft people, or they can be, y’know? But I know a ton of Pisces who hate to show that part of themselves.” It looked like that struck a nerve with him, so you went on in the same direction. “They can also be very romantic, insightful, and wise.”

Bucky held up his hand to stop you, a shy smile on his lips. “How do you know all this, anyhow?”

You popped your lollipop back in your mouth and leaned back. “Research. Personal experience. When you’ve been around as many people as I have for as long as I have, you tend to notice similar characteristics in people.”

“Yeah, I get that.” A beat of silence passed between you, carrying a common bond you hadn’t expected. “What are you?”

“I’m an Aquarius,” you told him with a grin. “Which totally makes sense. I’m independent, stubborn as all get out, a good listener, and I run from emotional expression.” With each quality you numbered it off on your fingers, wiggling them once you had finished. Bucky laughed.

“So honest!”

You shrugged. “If I don’t face something about myself, there’s no way to improve.”

Bucky seemed impressed by your words. “How self aware,” he mused. You grinned.

“It’s the Aquarian in me.”

“You sure you don’t have some Pisces in you too?”

You raised an eyebrow. “Mm, I don’t think so.”

He gave you a self satisfied grin that had you already prepping a groan for whatever bad joke he was about to make. “Would you like to?” There it was.

You lightly kicked his shin and booed him, Bucky raising his hands in defense. “Very bad, terrible pick-up line, 2/10, very turned off right now,” you ridiculed him.

“Oh c’mon, it wasn’t that bad!”

“No really, the 1940s called, they want their line back.” You snorted at your own joke, and the beautiful eye-roll Bucky gave you. He gently kicked your shin in return and snatched your lollipop from your hand, popping it into his mouth as he stood. “Hey!” you cried in indignation. He shrugged and strolled out of the room without a care in the world. “I’ll get you for this, Barnes!” you called after him without any true malice in your words.

“I’m counting on it,” he called back, his voice slightly muffled by the sucker in his mouth. You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. That son of a bitch. Time to start planning to avenge that lollipop. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me lovin that boy. Hope you liked it. Might make this part of a series idk yet. Bear with me.


End file.
